1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for polishing substrates. More particularly, the invention relates to a platen/polishing pad assembly having a compliant surface to improve polishing uniformity of substrates.
2. Background of the Related Art
In the fabrication of integrated circuits and other electronic devices, multiple layers of conducting, semiconducting and dielectric materials are deposited and removed from a substrate during the fabrication process. Often it is necessary to polish a surface of a substrate to remove high topography, surface defects, scratches or embedded particles. The polishing process is often referred to as chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) and is used to improve the quality and reliability of the electronic devices formed on the substrate.
Typically, the polishing process involves the introduction of a chemical slurry during the polishing process to facilitate higher removal rates and selectivity between films on the substrate surface. In general, the polishing process involves holding a substrate against a polishing pad under controlled pressure, temperature and rotational speed (velocity) of the pad in the presence of the slurry or other fluid medium. One polishing system that is used to perform CMP is the Mirra(copyright) CMP System available from Applied Materials, Inc., and shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,574, entitled,xe2x80x9cContinuous Processing System for Chemical Mechanical Polishing,xe2x80x9d the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference.
An important goal of CMP is achieving uniform planarity of the substrate surface. Uniform planarity includes the uniform removal of material deposited on the surface of substrates as well as removing non-uniform layers which have been deposited on the substrate. Successful CMP also requires repeatability from one substrate to the next. Thus, uniformity must be achieved not only for a single substrate, but also for a series of substrates processed in a batch.
Substrate planarity is dictated, to a large extent, by the construction of the CMP apparatus and the consumables such as slurry and pads. In particular, a preferred construction allows for a proper balance between rigidity (or stiffness) and compliance (or flexibility) of the polishing device, and in particular to the stiffness and compliance of the polishing pad. In general, stiffness is needed to ensure within-die uniformity while sufficient compliance provides within-substrate uniformity. Within-substrate uniformity refers to the ability of the CMP apparatus to remove features across the diameter of the substrate regardless of substrate shape and/or topography across its surface. Within-die uniformity refers to the ability of the CMP apparatus to remove features within a die, regardless of size and feature density.
Conventional polishing systems include a platen having a polishing pad disposed thereon. Current state of the art strongly suggests the use of more than one polishing pad to provide compliance to the pad for improved results both within-substrate and within-die. For example, two pads are typically assembled together into a stack, which may be termed a xe2x80x9ccomposite polishing pad.xe2x80x9d A typical polishing apparatus 10 comprising a metal platen 12 having a composite polishing pad 14 mounted thereto is shown in FIG. 1. Both the composite polishing pad 14 and the platen 12 are generally disc-shaped and of equal diameters. The top (upper) pad 16, is brought into contact with a substrate to perform the polishing process, while the bottom (lower) pad 18 is secured to a smooth upper mounting surface of the rotatable platen 12 to provide a seating surface for the top pad 16. An adhesive 20, such as a pressure sensitive adhesive (PSA) is provided on the back face of the pads 16, 18 to bond the pads to one another and to the platen 12. The top pad 16 is typically made of cast polyurethane while the bottom pad 18 is typically made of polyester felt stiffened with polyurethane resin. Other pads having different material composition are also available and known in the industry.
Generally, it is preferable that the top pad 16 be stiffer than the more compliant bottom pad 18 to provide a sufficiently rigid polishing surface. Typically, stiffness provides better within-die uniformity, while some compliance is needed to ensure within-substrate uniformity. The combination of pads having the proper proportions of stiffness and flexibility can achieve good planarity and uniformity over the surface of the substrate. In addition, the polishing profile on a substrate can be changed or modified by changing the thickness of either or both of the upper and lower pads. The change in thickness without a change in composition can change the properties of the composite pad in terms of stiffness and compliance.
However, a number of problems are associated with the conventional composite, or stacked, pad construction. In particular, each additional layer, i.e., pad and adhesive layer, in the stack acts as a source of variation affecting the overall stiffness and/or compliance of the stack. The greater the number of layers or even variations in the thickness of pads, the greater the potential for variation. As a result, a polishing device utilizing a composite polishing pad is often unable to achieve desired polishing results over a number of substrates. Specifically, variations in compressibility, loss of within-substrate uniformity, uncontrolled wetting of the lower pad, and variation from pad to pad result due to multiple process variables. In addition, the planarity changes as the top pad is worn away by a process known as conditioning the pad, and planarity may decrease with increasing number of substrates polished on the pad.
One solution has been to minimize the number of layers in the composite polishing pad. Thus, the goal in CMP would be to remove the bottom pad and secure the top pad directly to the upper surface of the platen. Removal of bottom pad also eliminates the need for one layer of the adhesive. However, it has been discovered that elimination of the bottom pad and mounting the polishing pad directly on the platen results in an overly rigid pad/platen assembly which compromises the compliance of the assembly. The rigidity is a consequence of directly interfacing the top pad with the non-compliant platen surface, typically made of aluminum or other metal.
Therefore, there is a need for a platen/pad assembly which eliminates the need for a sub-pad while providing sufficient compliance during polishing.
The present invention generally provides an apparatus for polishing a substrate which enhances polishing pad compliance and maintains or improves substrate and die uniformity. The apparatus is preferably adapted for incorporation into a chemical mechanical polishing system.
In one aspect of the invention, a platen is provided having a patterned upper surface to define a raised area and a recessed area. The raised area provides a rigid mounting surface for a polishing pad, while the recessed area allows for a desired degree of compliance of the pad.
In another aspect of the invention, a platen is provided having a pad disposed thereon. The upper surface of the platen is patterned to define a raised pad seating area and a recessed area. The raised area provides a rigid mounting surface for the pad and the recessed area provides a desired degree of flexibility and compliance of the pad when brought into contact with a substrate. Preferably, a portion of the recessed area extends to the perimeter of the platen thereby forming pathways between the platen and the pad that communicate with the platen""s environment.
In another aspect of the invention, a patterned surface is provided and is adapted to be disposed on the upper surface of a platen to support a polishing pad thereon. The patterned surface is preferably a hard rubber-like material defining an upper polishing pad supporting surface having channels or other recesses formed therein to provide pad compliance.
In another aspect of the invention, a platen having a patterned upper surface is provided and is coated with a rubber-like or compliant upper surface. The patterned surface includes both an upper pad supporting surface and a lower grooved portion for providing some compliance to the pad.